Pauline's Devolution
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Pauline has made a big mistake. She ran a campaign against Princess Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now, she is going to face the consequences of her actions.


Pauline sat in her jail cell, awaiting her sentence. In the Mushroom Kingdom, there were severe penalties for speaking out against the reigning ruler, Princess Peach. And she had broken one of the biggest rules. She had decided to run in an election against Peach.

As she was at her podium, telling the crowd how she would improve life in the Mushroom Kingdom over what Princess Peach had been doing, agents of the secret police were closing in on her. Right in the middle of her speech, Pauline was arrested and taken away to a police care, where she was then taken to the Mushroom Prison.

That was mere hours ago. Now, Pauline had nothing left but to await what was going to happen to her. Nobody ever left the prison. Especially not when they were placed in an isolated cell such as the one she was in now. There were only one of three things that could happen now: she could be left in her cell for life, she could be executed, or she could be made into a loyal member of Peach's police force. And Pauline wasn't sure which she would prefer.

Soon, she heard footsteps approach her cell. A strange feeling tingled up her spine, as she saw two guards open her cell door.

"Alright. Let's do this," the first guard said, as she stepped forward.

"Do what?" Pauline asked.

"Get you into your new uniform," the first guard said.

The second guard presented the clothes that she was holding.

"I'm not putting that on!" Pauline said, before she tried to run past the guards.

The first guard took the stun gun off her belt and shocked Pauline into submission.

Pauline writhed on the floor, her body tingling up and down with the force of the shocks.

"Sorry, but it's an order from Princess Peach. She's decided that she wants you as her personal bodyguard," the second guard said, as she removed Pauline's shoes.

"That's right. She thinks that it's ironic, considering that you were trying to keep her from remaining the undisputed ruler of this kingdom," the first guard said, as she slipped the shoulder straps of Pauline's dress from her shoulders.

Pauline lay shuddering on the floor, as she felt the guards' hands gently remove her dress from her body. Each touch from the guard brushed gently against her skin, from her shoulders, to her spine, her hips, her chest, all the way down her legs, until the dress was ward, the guards set to work putting on Pauline's new uniform.

Pauline felt something slipped around her ankles, then pulled up. It felt as if a leotard or a bodysuit were being placed on her, as she could not feel anything on her legs, but only around her crotch and hips when the suit was done being pulled up. then, she felt the guards hands travel across her body in reverse, smoothing out the bodysuit around her hips, then around her waist, up her back, around her chest, until her arms were placed through the shoulder straps.

"There. Now for the next part," the first guard said, as she and the other guard sat Pauline upright.

They both took a glove each. A long, black rubber glove that were rolled up to the wrist. Each guard took Pauline's hands, and placed her hands into the gloves. Once they were place, each guard unrolled the gloves up Paulines' arms.

To Pauline, the smooth, cool feeling of her arm being covered in rubber would have been delightful. But, knowing what was going to happen next made her fear it.

Soon, the guards stopped rolling the gloves, once they reached Pauline's shoulders, and with a snap of rubber, they finished their work by buckling leather straps at the top of the gloves.

"Good," the second guard said. "Now, your coat."

The guards both worked together to place Pauline's arms through the coat.

From what Pauline saw as it was being placed on her, it was a short-sleeved brown coat that reached just below her chest. She tried to fight the guards, only to be jolted by another hit from the stun gun. Once she stopped shaking, she went almost limp.

"That's better. Now, let's get those boots on you," the second guard said.

She and the first guard laid Pauline down on the bed in her cell, and took a boot each.

Pauline was only able to watch as the guards lifted her legs, and placed on what appeared to be metal thigh high boots with stiletto heels. The tops of the boots were opened wide to fit over Pauline's thighs. When she tried to kick, she felt as if her legs were suddenly heavier than normal. The insides of the boots felt warm and soft, as if there were some sort of padding. Soon, her feet were in the toes of the boots, and with a click each, the boots were closed around her thighs.

"That's the end of that. Let's get you to the devolution chamber. Princess Peach doesn't want to miss your devolution," said the first guard, as she handcuffed Pauline.

Pauline was forced to her feet, and walked out of her cell. As she walked, the guards held tightly to her arms. Around her, Pauline could see other prisoners who were sure to meet her same fate. this was what she was trying to stop from happening by running against Peach. Now, she was going to join the devolved legions.

Up ahead, Pauline saw what she was about to become. There, wearing the same uniform as herself was a canine creature who was patrolling the cell block. As Pauline was forced past it, the creature reached out and stroked its fingers beneath Pauline's chin.

The action made the guards stop in their tracks, and turn Pauline toward the patrolling creature.

"Take a good look. Your going to be her new plaything in a few minutes," the first guard said.

The canine creature ran her fingers on the neckline of her bodysuit, before reaching out and stroking Pauline's shoulders, and moving up to her face.

Pauline swallowed as she looked into the eyes of the creature, and felt it's thumbs stroke her lips. This was what she was going to become soon, and hated the thought of becoming a brainless, obedient drone with only the desire to mate with everything it saw. Pauline moved her head away when she saw the creature moving it's lips closer to her. But, that didn't stop it from licking her ears.

"And that's just a taste of what you're in for," the second guard said, as she and the first guard forced Pauline down the hall.

Pauline was taken down the dark hallways, until they came to a double door. Pas the doors, the room was different than the rest of the prison. It was white and sterile. Around a corner, Pauline saw what was to await her.

Princess Peach was standing in the room, wearing a pink rubber strapless jumpsuit, and motioned to the chair where Pauline would be sitting next.

Pauline was taken past the princess, and forced in the seat. Her handcuffs were taken off, and her arms were placed on the arms of the chair. Before she even had a chance to struggle, metal straps were fastened around her wrists, preventing her from escaping, as Princess Peach walked up to her.

"You've been a very bad girl, haven't you," Peach asked, as she traced her fingers around Pauline's ears. "You knew the laws, and you still decided to question my rule. And I'm sure you know what happens to people who break my laws."

"I did it to stop things like this from happening. People are suffering because of you," Pauline said, as Peach gently pushed her head back into a cradle, and fitted the metal prongs around her head.

"Nobody needs to suffer, as long as they obey," Peach said, as she fondled Pauline's breasts. "So, how about one last act of free will, before we have it taken from you?"

Pauline was completely unprepared for when Peach kissed her. She fought against her restraints to push Peach away, but was helpless against the lips of the princess.

"Mm...that was bliss..." Peach said. "It's so unfortunate what has to happen next." The princess stood up and faced the operator of the devolution chair. "Daisy, devolve this usurper."

Daisy, who was wearing a bikini top, and leather gloves up to her shoulders smiled sadistically at the order. This was the part of her job that she loved. She reached down and flicked a tiny switch.

"-DEVOLVE-" said a computerized voice.

Daisy grabbed a dial on the control console. She turned it from its setting on primordial, past animal, up to the last setting on the dial.

"-FURRY-" said the computerized voice.

Pauline locked eyes with Daisy, who was hovering her hand over another button. Her heart raced as she watched Daisy's hand lower.

Daisy ran her finger around the rim of the button. One push, and it would begin. She slid her finger of the top of the buttion, and pressed it.

Pauline jolted slightly as she felt the chair start rolling backwards. She watched as Princess Peach was growing smaller the further she got. She struggled against the straps around her wrists, hoping in vain to release herself and escape. It was all in vain, when she felt the chair stop, and looked up.

Above her, Pauline saw an opening in a large machine. She tried to see inside, only to have her view blocked by a spray of antibacterial mist. For a second, she looked ahead, and saw Princess Peach blow her a kiss, before the chair launched upward, and inserted her head inside the machine.

Daisy smiled again, and pressed the next button on the control console. This was where the fun really began.

Inside the devolution chamber, Pauline rapidly looked around as she heard the machine beginning to activate. She could see metal arms moving up and down, and something spinning around her neck. It started with a feeling like something was pulling on either side of her face. Soon, she began to scream, as it felt like her whole head was being stretched further than it normally should.

"UH-HOOH! HOOH-HOOH-HWA! WAH-HA-HA-HA-HOOH!" Pauline shouted, as every cell in her head was pulled apart. to her, no pain was greater than what she was feeling in that moment. She rapidly tried pulling her arms from their restraints, and her legs pistoned up and down, trying to free herself from the chair. but, it was no use.

It was happening. Pauline could feel her body morphing. The shape of her head was changing drastically. Her jaw was growing in size, and her nose was flattening. But, that wasn't all. She could feel her breasts growing larger, and stretching the neckline of her bodysuit. Brown fur was starting to sprout from her body, covering her from head to toe in the stuff. The hair on her head was also changing. It was growing shorter, until it reached her shoulder length, and was turning blonde.

Peach causually walked over to Daisy at the control console, and draped her arms around the devolution operator.

"How's she devolving?" Peach asked.

"Perfectly. In a few seconds, her brain's going to be almost useless to her," Daisy said. She pointed to a screen by the console, which showed an x-ray of Pauline's cranium. There, the image of her was morphing slowly. Pauline's head was changing it's shape, the brain within it was growing smaller and smaller.

"So, what is she becoming? Some kind of monkey?" Peach asked.

"I don't know. That's the fun of this job. Everybody comes out as something different. And they're all just as sexy," Daisy said.

"UH-HA-HA-HAAA! WAH-HA-HOOOOH! HUH-HUH-HUHUHUH! HOOOOOH-HOOOH!"

Pauline could no longer think for herself. She was no longer aware of the devolution process bombarding her. All she could feel was her body shaking up and down. Not even the straps around her wrists were felt.

"That's it. Let's see what we've got," Daisy said, as she pressed another button on the console.

The devolution process stopped, and the chair lowered itself from the machine. With another press of a button the chair rolled forward, back to its starting position. There, Princess Peach marveled at what her rival had become.

There, sitting in the chair was a creature like a monkey, with blonde hair, long eyelashes and enormous breasts that almost tore through the front of her bodysuit.

"Wow," Peach said, as she gently brushed Pauline's bangs from her eyes. "Daisy, I don't know how you do it, but this one is spectacular."

"It's not up to me. Everyone has a different genetic code. I guess she had a little kong in her," Daisy said, as she allowed Pauline to kiss her hand.

"Looks like a large kong to me," Peach said, as she ran her hand around Pauline's breasts. "I think I'll name her 'Candy.' Since she's such a sweet girl." She leaned down to face Candy, who looked into her eyes. "And you are going to devote your life to protecting me now. And, I guess in the meantime, I can throw you a playmate, who can keep you happy."

Candy smiled at the notion. She was already in love with her new master, and would do anything to please her.

Soon enough, the new playmate was walked into the room. Candy's restraints were undone from around her wrists, and was helped out of her seat by Peach and Daisy, as another woman was forced into the room by the guards.

"You can't do this! Pauline is campaigning to end this cruelty!" the blonde woman said, as she was forced into the chair, and strapped in.

"Who's this?" Daisy asked.

"Her name is Zelda. Pauline's running mate," Peach said.

"Looks like she'll be a different kind of mate now," Daisy chuckled, before she walked back to the devolution console. He started operating the controls, hoping for something equally beautiful to be made from Zelda. At the same time, Peach and Candy were hoping the same thing.


End file.
